October 11, 2019 Friday Night SmackDown
The October 11, 2019 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on October 11, 2019 at the T-Mobile Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada. This was the first night of the WWE Draft 2019. Episode summary Charlotte Flair vs Bayley After defeating Bayley to record her historic 10th Women’s Title reign at WWE Hell in a Cell, Charlotte Flair defended her newly won SmackDown Women’s Championship against her longtime rival in the main event of Friday Night SmackDown. Bayley hit the scene with a new look and attitude, literally taking an axe to her trademark Bayley buddies and coming at Charlotte with aggression right from the opening bell. Bayley attempted to push the pace against The Queen, trying to neutralize her incredible athleticism. The unrelenting challenger connected with a Bayley-to-Belly, but Flair found the strength to kick out. Charlotte fired back with a flurry of offense to put Bayley back on her heels. However, in the critical moments, Charlotte connected with Natural Selection, but Bayley somehow mustered the strength to grab two fist-fulls of hair and roll her up to become the new SmackDown Women’s Champion. Bayley boisterously celebrated right in front of The Queen and then -- in not quite this exact language – told the WWE Universe that she no longer needed or wanted any of them going forward. Lynch to Raw, Reigns to SmackDown highlights Night 1 of WWE Draft The first night of the WWE Draft shook the WWE to its core, and there’s still more to come. Raw selected “The Man” Becky Lynch first overall, earning the pick through Seth Rollins’ disqualification victory against Roman Reigns after interference from “The Fiend” Bray Wyatt. SmackDown answered by picking Reigns second overall. Several different Superstars will now be calling the blue brand home after previously residing on Raw. Wyatt brings his terrorizing ways to Friday nights, while Sasha Banks is reunited with best friend and ally — and new SmackDown Women’s Champion — Bayley. Lacey Evans is another new member of the SmackDown Women’s division. “The Monster Among Men” Braun Strowman is also coming to SmackDown after being a second-round selection. Raw becomes The KO Show with the addition of Kevin Owens, and it also found itself a new apex predator by picking Randy Orton with its first pick of round two. The WWE Draft continues with Night 2 this Monday on Raw at 8/7 C on USA Network. Check out the pool of available Superstars to be selected. (link) Full draft results are below: Round 1 * Raw: Becky Lynch Round 2 * SmackDown: Sasha Banks Round 3 * Raw: Alexa Bliss * SmackDown: Lacey Evans * Raw: Natalya Round 4 * Raw: Nikki Cross Results * Singles Match for the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship: Bayley defeated Charlotte Flair © Other on-screen talent * Draft Panel: Beth Phoenix & Renee Young Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Bayley Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:WWE television episodes